


A Lesson in Magic

by kalte0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Cross-house liasons, Dark wizardry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Except they're basically the same person, F/F, Fluff, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Irresponsible consumption of firewhiskey, Lesbian Relationship, Loss of eyebrow hair, Most of the characters are original because we wanted Hogwarts lesbians and that don't happen, Mutual Pining, Occamy, Opposites Attract, Pining, Queer Themes, Quidditch, Quidditch Captains, Ravenclaw/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Saeva considers murder at various points, Second Cousin Stultus was killed by an Auror :(, Siblings, Slow Burn, Slyther-in-between-the-sheet, So more like people with one defining difference attract, Spell Creation (Harry Potter), Themes of family, This story is so convoluted you need a diagram, Vimala x Book, Vis is perpetually close to poisoning someone, Why are you geh?, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000, dark magic is a really loose term, don't mess with lightning, group project, irresponsible use of Levicorpus, protective older brother, queer hogwarts, really slow burn, temperamental tempests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalte0/pseuds/kalte0
Summary: Saeva Divitiae and Vimala Misra could not be more different. One a powerful but hot-headed witch, the other ruled by intelligence and a cold heart. They’ve been enemies since their first year, existing to one-up the other.But when they are assigned to work together to create a spell, they are immediately at each other’s throats. In order to complete their assignment, and get a good grade, they must find it within themselves to not commit homicide. When they are finally able to communicate, they learn that what is shown on the outside does not always reflect the truth inside.From electrocution to blackmail, follow Saeva and Vimala as they come to terms with the raw emotion and dammed up feelings that have ruled their lives, as well as the growing fondness between them.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Lesson in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:
> 
> We do not follow the Harry Potter universe so aggressively that this story is not without parts that conflict with canon. We recommend you read this as a story on its own set in the existing world, and don’t worry too much at the detail. Also, most of the characters are original, because we wanted Hogwarts lesbians and there weren’t any.  
> More to the point, Fuck JK Rowling. She’s relinquished the right to control how we feel or what we do with her story. So this is us taking control.  
> Now that you know, please sit back and enjoy a story about prudes, their whorish brothers, and a Ravenclaw with a stick so far up her ass she might as well be a broomstick. 
> 
> This was written by two people as a fun way to pass time during the 'rona.  
> This first chapter is really rough, and we might rewrite it at one point. The writing gets better as it goes along.

“Do you see any?”  
“None yet.” Vimala mumbled back. Valanthe and Vimala continued down the aisle of the train car, peeking into compartment after compartment. 

Valanthe turned into a nook with Saeva sitting in it, and suddenly perked up. “Hey, there’s finally one here.” 

Saeva looked up, narrowed her eyes, and rested her head against the glass. 

Valanthe turned back to Vimala outside the compartment for a moment before turning back. She had a distinctive Southern American accent. “Hey there, would you be willing to let me and my friend sit here? There’s nowhere else on the train.”

Saeva made a motion at Vis, a cue for him to stay silent. But Vis laughed her off.

“Sure,” he replied. “Forgive her rudeness.” 

Saeva narrowed her yellow eyes at Vis, then grabbed his hand and firmly yanked him across to sit next to her. 

“Of course!” Valanthe wore an easy smile, before leaning out the compartment and grabbing a tan arm and tugging it in. 

Vimala stepped into the space, eyes almost immediately landing on Saeva. Vimala’s face remained composed, but for two dark cold eyes aimed at Saeva, and her clenched jaw. As Valanthe sank into the seat, she looked somewhat regretful. 

Vis looked between them, narrowing his eyes as if trying to understand the coldness that had just seeped into the small space. 

“Saeva, care to introduce me?” he asked, leaning back against the seat. 

“Not much to introduce,” she retorted. 

“How cold, Saeva.” Vimala sat in her seat with a straight posture, gripping a large messenger bag in her lap. 

Valanthe piped up, face clearly desperate, “I’m sure we’d love to know more about your… brother?” 

“Vis,” he responded, extending a hand. “Charmed.” 

Valanthe eagerly takes it, “Hi! I’m Valanthe! It’s a pleasure to meet you. Have I seen you around Hogwarts before? You seem really familiar.” 

“I tend to get around,” he answered with an easy smile. 

Vimala took out a book from her bag, and buried her face in it in lieu of paying attention to the unfolding conversation.

Valanthe noticed this out the corner of her eye, and looked back to Vis. “Sorry, it seems I have a rude companion here, too.” 

Vis laughed a bit. “Well, not everyone can be so charming as you.” 

Valanthe blushes slightly, giggling into the car. 

“You understand that I know six ways to murder you with  _ fire _ , yes?” Saeva whispered into Vis’ ear. She shot a look at Vimala as if to say the same to her. 

Vimala looked over the top of her book, first to Valanthe, then to Saeva. 

“Val, not so sure if you want to be flirting before the school year has even started.” Vimala pulled out a pencil and made a note on the margins of the page. 

“Oh, sorry there, sourpuss, but I’m pretty sure. I’m also pretty sure that you should stop reading, before you get motion sick!” Valanthe quickly plucked the book from Vimala’s hands. 

“I don’t get motion sick.” Vimala leaned back into her seat. 

“Your accent very clearly isn’t English,” Vis began, leaning forward slightly. “What part of America are you from?”

“Ha, I’m from Virginia. I went to Ilvermorny for a long time, and transferred her just a few years ago.”

“How very interesting. Tell me, is it true American muggles like to eat pigs all wrapped up in woolen blankets?”

Valanthe let out a light, airy laugh, before correcting him, “Yup. With how poorly my mom cooks, you’d think it was.”

“Fascinating. How do they fit the pigs into their mouths?”

“We from the United States have big mouths.” 

“I’d be very interested to learn more about that,” Vis replied in a low voice. 

Saeva elbows him hard in the ribs. 

Vimala’s skin pinkened, and she rested her face in the palm of her hand. “I’m sitting right here, Val.” 

“Oh go on, make it all about yourself. At least Valanthe isn’t your brother.” Saeva turned from Vimala to Vis. “You know, the one you share a house with, grew up with, the brother who, I might add,” Saeva said, turning to Valanthe, “has never had a proper girlfriend in his entire life? You know he bounces from woman to woman like-”

Vis clamped a hand over her sister’s mouth. “Don’t listen to her.”

Valanthe was nearly cackling. “You two remind me of me and my brother. He’s a year behind me.” 

“Oh really?” Saeva asked, prying the hand off her mouth. “Is your brother a relentless man-whore who’s afraid of commitment?” 

Vis’ eyes widened, and his pale skin was nearly red. “Saeva, do you mind?”

Crossing her legs, Valanthe calmly responded with a smirk, “Oh, not  _ him _ .” 

Vis cocked his brows, leaning forward - away from Saeva. 

Vimala suddenly stood up, turning to the curtain and muttering, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Valanthe grabbed her by the hand and tugged her back into the seat. “No you don’t. Unless you’re motion sick, like I predicted.” 

“I have never been motion sick in my entire life and you know it. I’m scared you two are going to start fucking on the table, and I don’t want to be here to witness it.” Vimala looked queasy. 

Saeva pulls her brother back. “Listen well,” she nearly hisses. “If you so much as touch that… if you so much as touch that girl I will personally jinx your bed, your face, your hair, your hair  _ gel _ -”

“Leave the hair gel, Saeva, it’s expensive.”

Saeva smiled vindictively. “Fine then.” She turned to Valanthe. “Did you know my brother slept with at least twenty women this summer? And he didn’t call any of them back. Isn’t that just despicable?” 

“Never thought you’d be one to throw around that word.” Vimala’s arms were crossed, her shoulders tensed under her robe.

Saeva’s head snapped toward Vimala. Even Vis’ eyes narrowed at the insult to his sister.

“There are a few other words I am capable of throwing around. Perhaps you should be thankful it was only that one.” 

Vis quietly put his hand on Saeva’s, already reaching for her wand. 

“Oh? You’re going to risk Slytherin points for a few rude words? Telling.” 

Valanthe appeared utterly exasperated, hands gesturing and asking for them to calm down. 

“The school year hasn’t begun yet. But of course, you put your faith in teachers and rules to protect you, or isn’t that so?” 

“We’ve broken enough for you to know that isn’t true. I’m just concerned about your house’s precarious reputation.” Vimala’s stoic expression faltered as her eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“Your concern is touching, though I must say it is unnecessary. Slytherin’s reputation for power and greatness is unequaled, and far from precarious. But rule breaking and malevolence aren’t typically associated with wise old Ravenclaw, are they?” 

“Malevolence?” Vimala’s eyebrows shot up, and she bit her lip before continuing, “ An interesting choice of-”

A shrill voice cut through the space from the aisle. “Would anybody like anything from the cart?”

Valanthe jumped up, taking out her wallet. “ _ Yes _ . Yes, we would love some. Can I get some Every Flavor Beans, and a Chocolate Frog?” 

Vimala reached over and grabbed her book back, flipping to a specific page and burying her face into it. 

Saeva scowled at Vimala, then turned to look out the window. But every so often, she turned back to Vimala, with the quickest flick of the eye. Almost as if checking to make sure Vimala still repulsed her. 

The repetitive clicks of the train car on the tracks accompanied the group to the station.


End file.
